Sina Maranweamin?
by Meian
Summary: Why is Destiny and Fate always so cruel to me? First I lost my friends, then I end up in some strange world. Now its Fate rests on my hands and another. Is this my Destiny? Only to save the Universe and its inhabitants and be alone forever......? LotR/Sm
1. Prologue

Author's Note- I know that I should be working on my other fics but I just couldn't resist writing one of these. Plus my muse ::glares:: just wouldn't leave me alone late at night so I didn't get enough sleep. That and I have this disease that every writer's hate, unless you're one of the lucky ones that didn't catch it. Yup! The all-famous and dreaded Writer's Block! -_-;; I really should quit my rambling and get one with the fic, ne? But first things first.... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SEND SAURON AND HIS DARK ARMY ON YOU!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough:: ::cough:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer- I own nothing except for the pictures, toys, the comp's wallpaper, etc. of Legolas (Orlando Bloom). HE'S SUCH A HOTTIE!!! ::blushes:: Did I just say that out loud? ::blushes even more and goes away to hide::

~*~*~

****

Prologue

Deep in a forest a shadow of a figure could just barely be seen lying down on the cold hard ground. Its soft eyelids slowly fluttered open only to find themselves looking at the dirt and grass. The figure slowly lifted up off the ground by using its elbows and it let out a small helpless cry of pain when it was only several inches off the ground and fell back down with a 'THUMP'. It tried again and failed like before, gasping for breath. 

Soon the full moon up above peaked out through the dark and ominous clouds and shone its silver rays upon the land and on the figure. It revealed to be a young girl with astounding features. Her smooth skin was as pale as the moonbeams and was soft to the touch. Long golden-blonde hair with bold silver streaks caressed her body,(and would have touched the floor if she was standing up), still shone in the moonlight despite the fact that there was dirt and mud all over it. Her body was lean and was curved in just the right places and her long legs seemed to go on forever. But her eyes they were truly a sight to behold... They were and ageless silver-blue color that held an infinite amount of wisdom, understanding and emotions, but a trace of child-like curiosity and innocence could still be found in them. If anybody were walking through these woods, they would have stopped and gapped, thinking that the girl was a goddess or some other mythical creature like a fallen angel or an elf, even though she was not one.... An elf I mean but she _could_ pass for one that is.

But that was not the only thing that the moonlight showed. It also showed the many cuts and burns that adorned her body, and the blood were flowing freely from the like a small ravine. She brought her head up and three feet away from her was a large rock. With great effort and determination she pushed herself up on her elbows, crawled over to the rock and propped herself against it and tended to her wounds the best as she could. 

Inhuman growls were heard in the air, in fact she heard it coming from the darkest parts of the trees in front of her. Soon a large pair of sickly glowing yellow eyes appeared in front of her. Then from out of the darkness, a large wolf-like creature showed itself in front of her. But unlike the wolves, this one had a more fierce nature and a dark aura that was tightly wrapped around itself, was totally different from the sweet natures and misunderstood creatures that were revered by all. Werewolf she concluded, eyes narrowing. 

It slowly walked towards her snarling, showing its sharp white teeth that reflected in the moon's light. Then it stopped a few feet away threw its head back and howled a long howl. It howled a second time and more of the eyes like the first appeared until there were more than a dozen of them surrounding her and cutting off any means of escape. The bodies belonging to the eyes materialized to show more werewolves, and they were all snarling and snapping their teethes at the girl. The first werewolf, that she assumed was the leader of the pack, said something to them in a language that she couldn't understand, and they all started to close in on her with hungry looks written upon their faces. She visibly gulped, fear written across her face knowing that they wanted to eat her. 

With whatever strength she had left she cast upon them weak Fire spells, setting fire onto some of the furs of her soon-to-be attackers. Many of them ran around circles yelping in pain, trying to put the fire out of their furs, and with them distracted for awhile she took that time to run away from them as fast as she could. A sharp acute pain coursed through her whole body with each step she took but she forced herself to bite down the urge to scream and kept running.

With a great howl of anger the werewolves that had escaped the deadly fire ran after her but they could not catch up with the girl who was as swift as a rabbit and fast as the wind. 

Looking up ahead the girl saw that the forest had nearly come to an end and beyond that through a small clearing of trees she saw a great ford. With renewed vigor the girl burst out of the forest and ran through the ford. Once she was on the other side she slipped and fell on the slippery rocks. She winced in pain when some small, but sharp rocks scraped her hands and knees but then she got up again and ran in a flash when she heard the ferocious growls drawing near. Looking back she saw that the werewolves had stopped chasing her at the edge of the ford on the other side. None seemed to dare to cross it for they had wry looks on their faces and most were tired from chasing after the girl. So they gave up and walked back to the forest snarling in anger.

The girl still pressed on just in case they decided to cross the ford and make a meal out of her but then she slowed down for she could not go on any longer and collapsed onto her back under the branches of a large willow tree, breathing heavily. Her whole body ached even more after what she had done. It felt as if she went from Hell and back more than ten times or more including the sensation you feel that a knife has stabbed you repeatedly. Even the simple task of breathing for her to do because her lungs burned with every breath she took, each more painful than the last. 

Something flashed across her mind like a beacon, alerting her about her surroundings. She closed her eyes and drew her mind blank, she detected magic lingering around the air of this forest but she did not know whether it was good or evil. She reopened them and looked at the stars with a sad look on her face from under wispy branches of the tree whose branches surrounded her as if it were protecting her from any harm. 

She felt a sudden chill go all over her body and soon she found her eyes slowly drooping and did not fight to stay conscious when she felt a wave of darkness wash over her. The girl smiled a peaceful smile before finally closing her eyes in what she hoped to be her last time. 

~*~*~

................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................

.............................................................. I just have to say 'Wow! This is the shortest chapter err, prologue that I've ever written'. And that I had a weird sense of déjà vû or something like that when I wrote this. Don't mind me if I seem paranoid or something like that to you, it just seems like it was. I don't know why... BTW, this is only a rough draft of the prologue so I might add more stuff... unless you like this and want it to be kept like this. So what do you think about it? Like it? Hate it? Good? Bad? So-so? Tell me anything and please feel free to tell me if I got anything wrong. You can either tell me in your reviews or e-mail me at AngelBlue371@aol.com or FireSoul737@aol.com. It's been quite awhile since I read the trilogy and my memory quit serving me on what happens next at some of the parts. -_-;; Ja ne!

~*Tsuki no Tenshi 


	2. Is This My Life?

Author's Note- *sniff* I'm am soo happy! I had never that many reviews before for the prologue even though it was just a rough draft! Well there is my Gundam Wing/Sailormoon fic but that's another story. Yes the words here are REAL elven words. I had to do some learning and I don't expect them to have them completely right. But at least it was worth it since learning it is my current obsession. ^-^; I need to find more sites that teach them.

Disclaimer- *pulls pockets inside out and out drops a few pennies and some moths fly out* As you can see I own nothing. Oh a Starburst! Yummy! *eats it* It's still good! *face turns green* Urg, Maybe not....

**__**

Thanks To:

wing tenshi

Moonkitty

juju

shmee

Sailor Omega/White Valkerie 

phoenixangel 

Celes- *blow raspberry* That's for calling me baka, baka! ^-^

Eternal Cosmos

empress blade- I love your LotR fic! When will you update the next chapter? I can't wait!

Momoko- *sweatdrops* Thanks for pointing that out, I never even noticed until you told me. I suffer from short-term memory so I don't remember what I wrote in some of my fics. u.u;

*****

~*~*~

Chapter 1- Is This My Life? 

Arwen hurried along the road to Imladris, or Rivendell to the mortal folks. For many years she had been staying in the beautiful elven city of Lóthlorien, that is ruled by her father's mother-in-law Galadriel, until today. Word was that the One had been found and the Nazgûl had been released to find it and kill whoever had the One ring.

Arwen stopped and looked to her left when she caught something shining from the corner of her eye. If it had been a mortal they would not have seen it, but she being an elf had keener senses than they did. From behind the thick branches of the Willow tree she saw something golden slightly shimmer against the suns light. 

The elf became curious as to what it could be, well as much as an elf could get if they ever got curious that is, and walked over to the tree. When she spread apart its branches she gasped. There laid a young girl with various types of wounds and fresh dried up blood covering her body. In an instant Arwen was kneeling down at the girls sides and checked her pulse. It was faint but it was better than none at all. Arwen breathe a sigh of relief and rested the girls head on her lap. She tucked the girls hair behind her ears and saw that they were round like those of Men.

__

'How could she be of Men? She looks too much like my people?' she thought, befuddled. 

"Arwen! Manke naa lle?" She heard the familiar voice of one of her brother's call, who had set put to look for their younger sister when she had not returned by noon whenever she came back to Imladris.

"Amin naa sinome, nu i'tathar orn." Arwen answered back in elven.

She heard two sets of light, but swift footsteps approach to where she was. When the curtain of whip-like branches of the tree were drawn open she saw her brothers Elrohir and Elladan. 

"Who is she?" Elrohir asked in Common Speech.

"A girl of Man and she is badly wounded. We must get her to father immediately before she dies. It is a miracle that she was still able to survive with these wounds." Arwen replied as Elladan gently picked the girl in his arms, careful not to open any of the newly closed wounds and walked out from under the tree.

"I wonder, how did a girl of Man come here? Surely the scouts would have reported this to father had they seen her." Elladan said, looking at the girl in his arms.

"I don't know either but we better hurry and get her to the House of Healing and fast. I don't think that she had enough time left." Arwen said and they hurried back home to their father. 

As they ran a small silver crystal fell from the girls pocket and Arwen picked it up and stared at it in surprise. The crystal was beautiful and unlike any she had ever seen. When it was held up in the light a beautiful array of colors spilled from it like a waterfall. She also sensed something powerful about it and hoped that she was not helping an enemy heal back to health. She put it in her pocket and caught up with her brother's. They sought for their father and he along with Glorfindel had immediately began to heal the girl at once.

~*~*~

Author's Note- That's all for the first chapter. Yeah, I know that it's short and boring but that's all my muse will let me write for now. Don't forget to review!

I'm not that cruel. Just scroll down for the rest.^-^

~*~*~

The girls eyes opened once more and stared at the white ceiling above her head. It was beautifully carved and looked ethereal almost, as if it was made by some ancient of creatures. 

She sat up on the bed, wincing when she felt slight pain from her injuries. The girl looked over herself and found that most of her wounds were closed but not healed and some were completely gone, not indicating that she was ever hurt there at all. She bowed her head down and closed her eyes, her mouth in a grim position. Then suddenly she slammed her right fist down on the bed in anger while her other hand tightly clutched onto the bed sheet. 

__

'Kuso! I'm still living! Doushite? Why can't I join my friends in death?' she thought, tears stinging her eyes that were threatening to fall. 

"I see that you are finally awake." a voice said.

The girl turned her head towards the direction of the voice and her eyes widened. Standing by the door was a beautiful young women that looked to be about 20 even though her eyes said different. She had long wavy brown hair that went a little past her waist and half of it was pulled up and the some loose stands in the front was braided. Her bright blue eyes were filled with kindness wisdom, and an agelessness that only an immortal would have. Her clothes were the strangest that she had ever seen before in her entire life. It was a white dress that was made from a light but strong material and it seemed to flow with grace every time she moved. The girl saw that the only jewelry she wore was a silver necklace with a silver pendent that looked like and angel hanging from it. But those weren't the fact that made her eyes widen in surprise. It was her ears, instead of being round, they were pointed on the ends. 

"You were very lucky, I found you under the Willow tree while I was walking back to my home. My brothers found me with you when they realized that I had not come back home yet. We brought you here and my father saved you. My name is Arwen, what is yours?" the elf asked her.

The girl looked at her confused for a moment before realizing that she was talking in English. 

"My name is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi replied, staring at the elf in awe. She had heard of them in her past life as Princess Serenity but never in her life had she actually seen one. In an instant she forgot about her anger and felt calm around her presence.

"Sumimasen, demo can you tell me where I am?" Usagi asked, looking out at the window to her right. Autumn was coming soon and the leaves here were starting to turn into a golden yellow color. Past the trees Usagi saw many beautiful buildings unlike the ones she saw back home. It felt so peaceful here. 

"You are in the elven city of Rivendell."

"I'm not on Earth anymore am I?" Usagi quietly murmured to herself, but loud enough for the elf-lady to hear. Arwen looked at her confused as she walked over to her and sat down on a chair next to Usagi.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them both until Usagi broke it with her soft voice.

"Why?" 

"Pardon me?" 

"Why did you have to save me? All I wanted was to die..." Usagi said with pain in her voice and her tears fell down from her eyes. 

"Why do you want to die so much when you have all of your life left to live." Arwen said.

Usagi turned her head towards the older women and Arwen saw all the pain, sadness and grief in them. The emotions were so powerful that Arwen unconsciously turned her eyes away from them, not wanting to see more of it.

"I wanted to join them." Usagi said softly.

"Them?" Arwen questioned.

"My friends, they..." Usagi croaked out, "...died protecting me."

Silence fell upon them again though it was not as uncomfortable as before. 

Usagi put her hand in her pocket to grab something and her eyes widened.

"Oh no my crystal! It's gone! Where is it?" Usagi said franticly.

"Do you mean this one?" Arwen said, remembering about it and she pulled out the silver crystal from her pocket and showed it to the girl.

Usagi immediately grabbed it and thanked the women. She cradled the jewel in her hands and looked down softly upon it. She closed her eyes and concentrated on its powers. 

'Onegai, Ginzuishou, grant me my wish. Let me join my freinds in death!' Usagi said in her mind. The crystal glowed silver then the light surrounded Usagi. The power of the crystal coursed through her veins and Usagi grunted a little when she felt like she was being ripped from all sides. _'Onegai!'_ she yelled to it in her mind once more and the light around her intensified. She smiled, when she began to feel her body dying. 

The light suddenly broke apart.

"Iie. IIE! Why can't you just grant me this one wish?" Usagi yelled out at the dim glowing crystal in her hands. In rage she threw the crystal across the room and it hit the wall with a 'PING' then it bounced onto the floor several times before it stopped. 

Arwen looked at the grief-ridden girl with pity when she saw her use its powers to kill herself. The pain, whatever it was, was something that she would have to deal with alone... unless there was someone who can help her through it. But with time, she would have to learn to accept it. She got up and silently left the room to give some space to the girl.

Tears flowed down rapidly from Usagi's face and they splattered onto the back of her hands in front of her. Then she gripped onto the sheet so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"Is this really my Destiny? Am I really suppose to live forever only to see the ones I care about die when I continue to live on? Is this the price I have to pay for being Cosmos?" Usagi said to herself softly before letting out a heart-breaking sob. 

~*~*~

Author's note- -_ Gah, I want that déjà vû feeling to go away. It's being a pain in my side right now. -_-;;

Here are the translations to the elven words or close to it.

Manke naa lle? - Where are you?

Amin naa sinome, nu i'tathar orn.- I am here, under the Willow tree.

Well that's all for now and don't forget to review! Ja ne! 

~*Tsuki no Tenshi

AngelBlue371@aol.com


	3. Rise of an Old Darkness

Author's Note- AH! gomen nasai! School was giving me a lot of pain and stress from the overload of homework. I swear, I think that I'll be bald before I even reach 60 from all the stress @_@ Not that I am^_^;;. I changed the title too. It's suppose to mean 'Is This My Destiny...?' in Elvish. I hope that I got the grammar right and correct me if I'm wrong. 

Disclaimer- Hot bishounen walking down the street... Hot bishounen... The kind I'd like to meet. {Lyrics by the brilliant mind of my friend Judy.} Tsuki- Now if only I could have all of my fave bishies... Only I don't own them. T^T But I can still daydream! ^_^

**__**

Thanks To:

Sailor Omega/ White Valkerie

Celes

*****

Telleute

CrazyJ Girl

empress blade

sailorbardock1980

~*~*~

Chapter 2- Rise of an Old Darkness

It had been nearly a month since Usagi decided to reside in the fair city of Imladris ever since that day. And during that time interval she gradually started to become her old self again before _they _were killed. Meaning she was becoming the klutzy, ditzy and bubbly, but lovable blond that we all know and love. Elrond, the lord of the city, (who also happened to be her 'sister' and 'brothers' father), took her in as a daughter just like he did with her human brother Aragorn, or Estel as he is called here. So far she had only seen him once during her stay. Usagi met him the week after Arwen found her and he had been rather surprised when he saw her. At first he thought her to be another elf until he saw that her ears were round. Usagi slightly laughed as she recalled the memory, he kept blinking and staring at her with an almost confused look on his face. She was told that he came to Elrond for some advice before he was to leave the next day. Whatever it was Usagi didn't know but she had a hunch that it had something to do with the growing darkness that she had been sensing for the past three days. 

Usagi suspected that wasn't the only reason he came here. She knew that it was because of Arwen. After dinner Usagi stumbled across the pair when she was out for an evening walk in the twilight by accident. They were both on one of Rivendell's pavilion bridge, looking at each other with loving gazes while holding hands and exchanging sweet words to each other in Elven. She left silently with a small smile on her face before they could discover her. Usagi smiled sadly. The two both held so much love for each other. She, being an empath, felt it every time whenever they were together or when they looked at each other with longing glances when Aragorn left the city.

Usagi walked out of her room in the Last Homely House and made her way towards the water fountain that was in the middle of their garden. She sat down on the edge and stared out at the beautiful sea of flowers, especially the red roses.

__

'Mamo-chan...' Usagi thought sadly as she remembered her love. 

"Celebme'a*." 

Usagi turned around when she heard the name that was given to her by Elrond and saw that it was her adopted sister and twin. Though they looked nothing alike, many of the elves who dwelled here and saw Usagi for the first time thought that she almost looked like Tinuviel just like they said with Arwen. At first Usagi was confused about who Tinuviel was until Elrohir told her the story. Funny, the story sort of reminded her about the time when Usagi first met Endymion when she was Serenity and how she killed herself so she could follow her love in death when he died during the great war that took place on the moon.

"Hi Arwen-chan." Usagi replied with a forced smile on her face.

"You are remembering your past again, are you not? The sadness and grief is so great I can feel it in pulsing in your aura." Arwen said and she walked over to Usagi and took a seat down next to her.

Usagi sadly stared at the roses and replied, "Yes, I was." 

"Father sent me here to look for you. He said that he wanted us to be at the entrance to greet an old friend of his that's coming here to visit." Arwen said and got up from her seat along with Usagi who perked up at the mention of someone coming here. 

"Who is he?" she asked with child-like curiosity.

Arwen smiled at the look on her face. "His name is Gandalf the Grey he is one of the Istari, an immortal wizard." 

The two walked through the garden while enjoying it peace, except for Usagi who had a troubled look on her face. 

"Gandalf isn't really here to visit is he? He must have some news about the darkness that is growing on Arda, right." Usagi said in mysterious voice.

"Aye, that could be one of the reasons." the elf answered after a few moment of silence, " Can you sense it because of your powers?" 

"Actually, that's not the only reason. Cuz you see, a few days before my senses told me of the danger, I saw that there were quite a few Men, aside from Estel, and dwarves coming to this place and I thought it to be a little strange. Three days later I sensed the darkness and it seems old and had just awoken so I couldn't really sense it that well but as the days went by it started t grow stronger. Now living here for a month has given me some time to learn about the elves and one thing I know is that they greatly dislike most Men and dwarves and some other dark things too. So then I put two and two together and that's how I came to the conclusion that he must be coming here with some news of this evil." Usagi said, smiling. 

Arwen looked at the girl with an amazed look on her face at the girl's sudden change of moods and when she said all of that in just one breath. Then watched the girl as her bright and cheery smile slowly turned to a sad and lonely one.

"You know what? This is usually something that Ami-chan would do. And If Rei-chan heard me she would be yelling at me on how I could have figured this out all by myself." Usagi said quietly and a faraway look passed over her eyes when she remembered her friends.

"They were the friends you told me about, right?" Arwen asked when she remembered the tale Usagi told her, her brothers and her father the next day she woke up the day after she tried to kill herself.

~*_Flashback_*~

Usagi woke up the next day and found out that all of her wounds were gone thanks to her abilities and to some help from the elven healing. No scar or scratch marred her flesh to show that she was ever wounded. She cursed herself for her abilities. Then Usagi sat up on the bed and contemplated on whether she should stay in this beautiful place or if she should sneak out. Without a second thought she chose the later and jumped off the bed and quietly, but swiftly walked towards the large double doors. She opened it partway but enough to let her head through.

__

'Good, nobody is in the halls.' Usagi thought and she proceeded to open the door all the way. 

"There is no need to sneak out Usagi." a light voice behind her said. 

Usagi jumped a few feet in the air surprised and spun around to see Arwen standing by the balcony doors. 

"Please don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a premature heat attack!" Usagi said as she pounded on her chest to relieve her franticly beating heart. 

"I'm sorry." Arwen said with sincerity. " But I think that you might want to take a bath before you want to go out." 

Usagi wondered what the elf lady meant until she noticed herself in the golden body length oval mirror to her left. She looked horrible! She was covered in dried mud and blood from head to toe, her hair was an impossible tangled mess, and her clothes were ripped, almost shredded, in some very inappropriate places.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!! Grossness!" Usagi cried out and made a disgusted face. 

Arwen smiled at the girl's childishness.

"I'll go and have a bath ready for you." Arwen said and she turned and walked out through the door.

*~*

30 minutes and 10 scrubs later (What? I'm lazy and I think that I might be boring you.)

*~*

After taking the nice hot bath Usagi finally felt clean from all the gunk and walked back into her room. The first thing she noticed when entering was a neatly folded white dress at the end of her bed. Usagi unfolded it and slipped the dress on. The neck of the dress was a squared shaped the hems were decorated with silver trimmings and tiny pearls. The top half of the sleeves caressed her arms almost like a second skin and flared out at the elbow. The bodice of the dress, too, clung to her from waist up accenting her curves and the rest of the dress flared out from the 'V' shape of the bodice. On the back of her dress was a medium bow and the two long ribbons fell down to her knees. Usagi took one last look in the mirror before she went out of her room and found Arwen and the rest of the family all talking in hushed tones in the hallway to her left. 

Usagi walked over to them and seeing that they didn't see or hear her she spoke up. 

"Ano..." She said while fidgeting nervously for some reason in front of the elves.

They all stopped talking and turned to the young girl who was blushing slightly. 

Elrond gave her a warm smile. 

"Hello Lady Usagi I see that you have healed completely and at a remarkable rate I might say." Elrond said, intrigued at the girl before him. He sensed something powerful about her but because the darkness has risen once more he wasn't so sure if she was either a friend or and enemy. 

__

'Manners Usagi, remember your manners. Gee, I wonder why I'm using them now when I always acted as myself instead?' "You do not have to call me Lady, Lord, umm... uhh..."

"Elrond." he said.

"...Lord Elrond, it makes me feel too old." Usagi said and twisted her face at word 'Lady' then smiled brightly. 

Elrond and his offspring all blinked at the carefree attitude of the girl.

"Well... Usagi can you tell us how you came about here?" Elrond asked.

Usagi fidgeted nervously once more. '_Great, just how am I going to tell them how I came here? I don't think that I could say that I wished on the Ginzuishou to revive all of my dead friends but instead it brought me in a dark forest then fall from twenty feet in the air, get knocked unconscious and hurt by the trees, then wake up at night only to be chased by werewolves! Then I woke up again in this place. Great story huh?' _Usagi thought sarcastically.

"Actually, I don't know how I came here." Usagi lied. But she was partly telling the truth since she didn't know how her wish on the Ginzuishou could've backfired.

Elrond was silent for a moment as if he was thinking of the next question. 

"Then can you tell me how you have healed yourself completely in just two days? You do not have any scars or such on you. It seems as if you were not harmed at all! I find it quite impossible to do even for us elves." Elrond said.

"Ahhh..." '_Should I tell them? I guess I could... they seem worthy enough.'_ "...The reason why is because I am a Lunarian." Usagi said.

The elves gasped.

"But... I thought that all the Lunarians disappeared ever since Sauron came to rule?" Elladan exclaimed, surprise etched on his face.

"That may be true but you do know that they fled back to the moon where they live and haven't come down since." the elf-lord said.

"But how do we know that she is truly one?" Elrohir said, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. 

Usagi sighed then concentrated on her powers. A golden upturned crescent moon flickered on her forehead for a few seconds before it fully appeared.

"Is this enough proof?" Usagi asked.

Elrond looked at her slightly wide-eyed. 

"Yes it is, but only one family bares that mark on their forehead and that is the Royalty of the White Moon family. Are you the queen of the Moon or the princess?" he asked.

Usagi shook her head positively. "I'm the princess, and the next in line to take over the throne since my mother is dead and I am the last of my race." 

"But how can that be?" Arwen said, with a confused look on her face. 

"It's kind of a complicated story. I'm not sure what time line this is but in my time when I was as Princess Serenity. It was on the day when my love, Prince Endymion of the Earth was to announce that we were to wed. So my mother, the Queen of the Moon, threw a very large ball that day and she invited everyone in the universe to come. But... it was also the same day when the Negaverse attacked. Queen Beryl thought it to be the perfect time because we were all caught off guard when she attacked my kingdom. Everyone except for my mother and her two advisors died that day. Buried in grief of losing everybody she used the Ginzuishou to seal away the evil and send all those that died on the Moon 1000 years into the future to be reborn. Then she sealed away Luna and Artemis so that they can find the sailor senshi when evil awoke once more. One of the advisors named Luna found me and said that I was to be warrior named Sailor Moon. After that it went downhill from there. I found out that I was a legendary princess of destiny, defeated Beryl after I found all of my inner senshi, and defeated or healed others evils that had come our way. An added bonus was that we found the outer senshi, too although they didn't want to work with us at first. 

But then HE came and killed all of my friends. They hardly got a chance to put up a fight before they died. But we also had help from three other sailor senshi that came from a distant galaxy. They were known as the Starlight's. There was Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker. They came traveled a great deal so that they can find their lost Princess Kakyuu. They found her but she was stolen away by 'Him' who currently inhabited the body of another sailor senshi named Galaxia. Me, the senshi and the Starlight's fought her but my senshi died protecting me and their starseeds got taken away and the Starlight's lost consciousness when they tried to protect me as well. I thought that it was hopeless until all of my senshi's starseeds somehow broke free from Galaxia's grasp and they became one with me. In doing so, I became what I was supposed to be. It was my destiny." Usagi explained to them and a few tears dropped down her face.

"Who is 'He' Usagi?" Elrond asked.

"Chaos." Usagi replied 

The elves just stood there in shock again that this little girl not only did she go through all of this tragedy, but she also fought the darkest of all evil. 

"Excuse me but think that I'll go back to my room." Usagi whispered softly and she turned and walked back to the room she was healed in. When she got in she closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to the bed as if her feet were as heavy as lead. She laid down on the soft comforter's stomach down while her grief stricken face looked out the windows. 

"Minna...doushite...?" soon the whispers were followed by a soft, heartbreaking sob.

"Usagi..." 

Usagi stopped crying and quickly dried her tears so that the elf couldn't notice. 

"Yes Arwen." 

The elf-lady sat down on a chair next to Usagi's bed and looked at Usagi with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"I know that you are mourning and I am not sure if will be able to get over the death of your friends, but... I would like to know about them for you grieve so much for them." 

"They weren't just friends; they were like family to me. One that I can depend about things that I can't tell my parent's about, to cheer me up when I'm sad, and were always there for me in tough situations." 

"I see... did they have powers, like you?" 

"Yes they did but I also had friends who didn't. Ami-chan was Sailor Mercury the senshi of Ice and Wisdom. She's really smart especially when it comes to computers. Rei-chan was Sailor Mars, senshi of fire and passion. She's the priestess of the Hikawa Shrine and can predict the future by reading fire. She's also really bad tempered and we fought a lot but she was the best friend I ever had. Mako-chan was Sailor Jupiter the senshi of Thunder and Nature. She's really strong and really good at martial arts and she's also an awesome cook. Mina-chan was Sailor Venus the senshi of Love and Beauty. She looked and acted a lot like me but she had lighter color eyes and hair and it was cut up to her waist. They were the inner senshis. Haruka-san was Sailor Uranus then senshi of the Heavens. She's also a fighter and a tomboy like Mako-chan but she likes to dress like a male and is often mistaken for one. She's also extremely fast like the wind. Michiru-san was Sailor Neptune the senshi of the Oceans. She's a great violinist and artist. She's also elegant, graceful, and smart unlike me. Then there's Hotaru-chan. She was Sailor Saturn the senshi of Death, Destruction and Rebirth. Don't let her title scare you though because she is a really sweet girl with a pure heart that must battle the dark urges that she has. Last but not least was Setsuna, she was Sailor Pluto the senshi of Time and Space. I don't really know about her that much because she's really mysterious and kept to herself mostly. I think that it's due to the fact that she is the Guardian of Time and that she was forced to stay and at the Time Gates when the battle on the moon took place. The ones I told you about now were the Outer senshi's. They were separated into the inners and the outer mainly because they had different duties. The inners were my guardians because they lived much closer to the moon so that way they will be able to protect me. The outers lived father away so they were to protect the whole moon kingdom from any enemies that came from far away galaxies. If that's what you wanted to know." 

__

~*End Flashback.*~

"Yeah..." Usagi said and stopped to turned her head to the left and a wide smile broke across her face. "Arwen-chan, why don't we make flower crowns while we wait for Gandalf-san. I'm sure that he won't be here for a while and it would be so _boring_ to wait for him for a long time, ne?"

Arwen smiled at now happy girl. "Of course we can." 

Usagi bent down and scooped a bundle of different colored lilies, daffodils, and some other beautiful elven flowers Usagi never saw before into her arms. Then she got up and skipped along the path to the entrance. Arwen was smiling all the way. After getting over some of her sadness, Usagi turned out to be a guiding light in these darks times. With everyone she came across she would try to cheer them up if they were sad or angry and bring smiles of joy to their faces instead. She was very special to everyone and no one would allow any harm to ever come to her. 

Then all of a sudden Usagi gave out a startled cry and Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen all saw Usagi fall down when she tripped on the hem of her dress, scattering the flowers she had in her arms in the process. 

"Celebme'a!" They all cried out and ran towards the fallen girl. But to their surprise she bounced right back up and brushed herself off as if nothing ever happened. (Tsuki- Ne, ne, don't you think that the Elves have enough surprises of Usagi in the chapter?)

"I'm all right!" Usagi said, while smiling and proceeded to pick up the flowers. The elves breathe a sigh of relief ad helped Usagi with the flowers.

~*20 minutes and 15 flower crowns later...*~

In a distance, a cloaked figure in gray that was riding on a white horse could be seen running towards them at an incredible speed. A few minutes later the horse stopped in front of them and gave out a snort before the rider climbed down. He wore a long gray wizard's robe that was worn from aging and all the traveling he had done and his hat was pulled down so that it covered his eyes but his long bushy eyebrows poked out. When he pulled it back up it revealed kind, but powerful blue eyes that still looked like they had a little youth in them. The wizard picked up his gnarled shaped staff and walked towards the Elven family, not noticing Usagi who was hidden behind Elrohir.

"Gandalf my friend, how are you?" Elrond asked the old wizard. 

"I have had better days." Gandalf replied with a grave expression of his face but when he noticed Usagi, it turned to one of surprise.

"You have taken in another child?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes but come, let's get you healed of your wounds. You must have been in quite a battle to get them." Elrond said as they all walked towards the House of Elrond.

"Yes indeed, and I have grave news to bring you also." Gandalf said.

Usagi lingered a bit behind them with a blank expression on her face.

"The ancient darkness has risen once more and now wants what is rightfully his......" she whispered though no one heard her.

~*~*~

Tsuki- Tadda! The second chappie! And once again I'm soooooo sorry about keeping you all waiting. I might revise this one a little since my ideas were sort of scattered around there... 

Celebme'a- Silver Light (Do you think that I should keep this name or should I change it? I kept debating on an elven name for her.)


	4. Many Meetings

Author's Note- Yes I will be going by the book. I will also put in some parts that I liked that are in the movie. Maybe a mix of both! ^_^ BTW, did you guys see the commercial of the Lord of the Rings game for PS2? I want to it demo my otou-san refuses to buy me a PS2. T^T. 

Disclaimer- *shifty eyed* Heh, heh. *clears throat* I OWN EVERYTHING IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!! Mwa ha ha.

*lawyers surround Tsuki and give her death glares*

Tsuki- Eep! Ummm...^_^;; heh, heh... the world...*glares are now shooting daggers*.... NO, NO, NO! Alright! Alright! Don't kill me I'm too young to die! I don't own anything... for now.

****

THANKS TO:

Makura Koneko

Celes

empress blade

Sailor Omega/ White Valkerie

sailorbarbock1980

Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito 

Solange

~*~*~

Chapter 3- Many Meetings.

It seemed like days came to a pass when Glorifindel came back to Rivendell on his swift elven horse. With him he carried a near dead Frodo who was about to pass into the shadow Realm where the Nazgûl lived in. He quickly jumped off of his horse and rushed Fordo to the House of Healing where Elrond was waiting. 10 minutes later, Aragorn and the rest of the hobbits entered the room Fordo and the Elves were in once they arrived in the city. The hobbits huddled close to each other, praying that their friend will be cured of the darkness.

Usagi was walking along the hallway with Gandalf when she saw a bright white light coming from underneath one of the doors. Her curiosity piqued and she walked over to the door and peered inside it. Inside she saw Elrond sitting by a bed tending to a sick person, murmuring a spell in his ancient tongue. His aura was glowing white and he looked like he was in deep concentration as he used his magic to heal a child-like creature that lay on the bed. Usagi also saw that Aragorn along with three more of the creatures a few feet away from the bed.

"I wonder what oyaji-chan doing? And what are those people that are with Aragorn? They look like children." giggled Usagi.

"They are called Hobbits, Celebme'a, they are also known as halflings for they are half the size of us. Though I thought them to be forgotten at first for they tend to hide when any Big people come to their villages. Elrond is trying to heal the young hobbit over there on the bed for a Ringwraith has stabbed him with a Morgûl blade. Soon it will turn him into one of then and he shall serve the Dark Lord." Gandalf said and let out a heavy sigh. It was a tragic day when he heard the news for he had grown fond of the brave halfling ever since he met him. (Tsuki- I'm talking about fond as in friendship type kay.)

Usagi turned to the worried wizard with an ageless look in her eyes.

"Do not worry Gandalf-san, the young hobbit will be all right. I'm sure that oyaji-chan will be able to save your friend." Usagi said and then in a happy voice, "Can we go get some food? I'm REALLY hungry." 

Gandalf laughed, the girl's appetite was as big as a hobbits' if not even bigger.

"Dinner will be held soon, Celebme'a. Until then I think that it would be best that we wait." 

Usagi pouted. "Awwwww.... do we have too?" 

Gandalf nodded.

"Alright... I guess I will." Usagi sighed. "Gandalf." 

Gandalf looked at the girl. "Yes Celebme'a?" 

"I...no, nevermind. I'm going to go to the garden. If you want you can join me." 

"Thank you for the offer Celebme'a but I must be meeting someone soon. I shall meet you later." 

"All right." Usagi turned and left.

Gandalf smiled. Usagi was sometimes strange to him. Probably like all others before him, he had been rather astounded at the fact that a human like her can be so pure and Elven-like when many are contaminated with greed and selfishness. (Tsuki- Gandalf doesn't know that Usagi's Lunarian or Cosmos. Just a regular human.) But she was different. He narrowed his eyes in deep thought. When she had spoken to him that Frodo would be fine, she seemed to undergo a drastic change. It seemed that the air around her turned to one of royalty and confidence. Her voice changing from a carefree and innocent type to one of great wisdom and mysteriousness. He snapped out of his thoughts when the door to Frodo's room opened and out stepped out Aragorn, and the three hobbits. 

"Gandalf!" The hobbits cried out.

"We thought that you were dead." Merry said.

"Where were you? When you didn't show up at Bree I thought that something terrible might've happened to you." Sam said.

"Well I'm right here now and well thank you." Gandalf said.

"Yeah, well...y-you shouldn't have scared us when you weren't at the Prancing Pony when you said you'd meet us there." Pippin said and puffed out his chest.

"Puff out that chest even more then I just might decide to turn you into a chicken." Gandalf said and pointed his staff at the youngest hobbit. The others laughed as Pippin slumped his chest and looked down at the ground. He did not want to be a chicken no siree! Not after what he and Merry did to Gandalf the last time. Well, lets just say that they were hiding from the raging wizard for quite a few days when they had learned the hard way of what happened when you get under his skin. 

~*~*~

__

Four days later

Frodo slowly opened his eyes and squinted them a little when the bright morning light greeted him. 

"Where am I, and what time is it?" Frodo said to no one in particular as he stared at the white ceiling.

"You are in the House of Elrond. It is ten o'clock in the morning on October the 24, if you want to know." A wizened voice said.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried out and sat up. He saw the old wizard sitting by the open window while smoking his pipe. 

"Yes, I am here. And you are lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid, but you had some strength left in you, dear hobbit." Gandalf said.

Frodo lay down again on the soft bed, fully awake now as the memories of the journey came back to him. From the meeting of the exiled elves (Tsuki- I forgot what their names were.) to being stabbed by the Ringwraith when he put on the Ring. But there was one thing that confused him.

"What happened? Why didn't you meet us?" asked Frodo.

"I'm sorry. But I was delayed." Frodo watched the wizard taking slow puffs from his pipe as he was recalling a memory. Frodo looked closer and saw that there was a hint of betrayal on his face. This piqued the hobbits curiosity wondering what had happened to the old man. 

"What is it Gandlaf?" Frodo asked.

"Nothing..." Gandalf replied softly. 

__

'I wonder what happened to Gandalf as he was coming here?' Frdo thought.

"Frodo, Elrond wanted you to attend a meeting once you are back to full health. Until the meantime, a big fest is going to be held for your awakening. You just might find someone familiar there also." said Gandalf as a twinkle appeared in his blue eyes. 

Frodo looked at Gandalf with a curious look on his face. 

__

'I wonder who I shall meet? Perhaps I will met Bilbo again. I miss him so much. But I cannot help but think that something more will happen tomorrow. Is this my destiny? To go off on this adventure like Bilbo to bring the ring here? I hope that it is.' Frodo thought.

~*~*~

Usagi pressed her ear to the door. Inside she heard Elrond tell Gandalf about the One ring and how the race of Man was dishonored when Isildur decided to keep the ring when he should have destroyed it. 

__

'I wonder what happened after that.' Usagi thought.. She pressed her ear harder on the door when she wasn't hearing anything on the other side... except for two pairs of footsteps coming her way. Usagi panicked. She got up to run but then she tripped and fell face flat on the floor. Usagi bit her lower lip as the tears started to form in her eyes.

__

'I will not cry. I will not cry. I will NOT _cry. Don't you dare break your promise Tsukino, Usagi.' _Usagi said in her mind as she sat down on her knees.

"Celebme'a, what are you doing here?" Gandalf asked, surprised.

Usagi stiffened and turned around with a nervous look on her face. 

"Oh nothing. I was just passing by and I tripped again." Usagi said as she laughed nervously.

"Celebme'a," Elrond said in a stern voice. " I would like it if you told me the whole truth. You have heard our conversation did you not?"

Usagi bowed her head in shame.

"Hai." Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her response but didn't say anything about it. 

"Oyaji-chan, about that meeting tomorrow..." 

"Absolutely not! You will not attend that meeting." Elrond said and a hard look entered his eyes. 

"Demo!" 

"My answer is no Celebme'a. It is for your own good." 

Usagi gave him her all famous puppy dog eyes treatment.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseee!" 

"It is still no." 

Usagi started to look more pitiful than before and Elrond still looked unaffected by it. When Usagi saw that he was not going to say yes, she let out the ultimate weapon. Usagi's eyes (if possible), grew larger than before, watered them and pouted her lips even more and made them quiver. Elrond's eyes softened. 

"Fine, but you must sit with Estel." Elrond sighed. 

"Hai!" Usagi said as she smiled happily. 

"But..." 

Usagi looked at her stepfather, some of the Hope in it vanished.

"...you will NOT go on the journey to destroy the One Ring. Understood." Elrond said.

Usagi closed her eyes and reopened them. Her eyes flashed silver for a brief second but the two didn't see it. 

"I understand." Usagi said.

"Good. The meeting will be tomorrow early in the morning so don't sleep in if you truly want to go." Though Elrond's face looked impassive, his eyes were shining with laughter.

Gandalf just looked at the pair with an amused looked in his eyes. It wasn't everyday that you saw someone loosed up a serious elf like Elrond.

"Celebme'a, don't you have your elven lesson with Arwen today?" Elrond said.

Usagi's eyes widened. 

"Oh no! I totally forgot about that! Ja ne oyaji-chan, Gandalf-san!" Usagi got up off the floor, picked up the hem of her skirt and dashed outside to where her 'sister' was waiting. 

Gandalf looked turned to Elrond, surprised. "Well, that isn't what you see everyday." 

"Actually, it is when you live here. But I just wish that she didn't come the meeting tomorrow. She is unlike any other being that I have ever known and I am afraid to lose her if she ever were to go on that journey." Elrond said. 

"Yes, I can tell that Celebme'a was special when I first saw her. She is like a shining beacon of light in these dark times and she brings Hope wherever she goes and to every person she meets." Gandalf said and he turned his head away from the elf and to the direction that Usagi ran in.

"She is more than that and whatever meets the eye, Gandalf." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Nothing. I will tell you when the time is right." 

Gandalf sighed. "Elrond my friend, sometimes you can confuse me to no end."

~*~*~

Usagi fidgeted in her chair as she looked around the council. There were so many different people here! Elves, Dwarves, and Men were all gathered around in a circle though they seemed to distance themselves from the ones who were not of their race. On one end of the circle, Elrond sat in a beautifully carved chair, dressed in his best robes and the circlet on his head gleamed in the morning light. Everyone was here...well everyone except for two people that is. The hobbit Frodo and the wizard Gandalf. After a few minutes of waiting the two finally arrived and the meeting began. 

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent." then Elrond began to introduce everybody that was here. But one man particularly caught her eye. 

__

'BISHOUNEN!!! Oh my God he's such a bishie! Bishie, bishie, bishie, bishie, BISHIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!' she screamed in her head. Out side she looked impassive but inside she had hearts in her eyes at the site of the pretty boy. ( Tsuki- What? There is still a Usagi in there in spite of her sadness. And I'M NOT GOING TO TELL WHO IT IS! So that means it could be Legolas, Borimir, or one of the hobbits.) She stared at him for awhile when the picture of Mamoru popped in her head. Usagi blushed and quickly tore her eyes away from the man, hoping that no one had seen her prolonged stare. Mamoru was and always will be the only man for her even though he and her friends came in her dreams one day and told her to move on....right?

After the introduction everyone told their tales about the darkness that has risen. It was not good at all. It came to a point when Elrond had told the group about the One and how it came to be. Everyone there listened attentively at the elf-lord's story. Usagi frowned. _'So that's how it happened. _*sigh* _Was I to come here because it was my destiny? I really hope not.' _she thought.

"Frodo, please bring forth the ring." Elrond said as he turned his head to Frodo. 

Frodo got off of his chair and slowly made his way to the pedestal that was in the center of the circle. He put his hand in his pocket and drew out a plain, but beautiful golden ring and set it on the small platform in the middle of the group and quickly sat back in his chair next to Gandalf. Frodo felt that a part of him felt relief when he departed with the ring as if the burden on his shoulder was taken off. The other part, however, wanted to take the ring for himself only and nobody else.

Murmurs and whispering spread like wildfire through the whole crowd. The rumor that the Dark lord has risen again once more WAS true. This brought discomfort to everyone. 

Then man from Gondor named Borimir looked at the ring with lust in his eyes. 

"So it is true then, The One Ring truly does exist." He murmured out loud. 

"It is the doom of man." An unknown person said to him.

Borimir didn't heed the older mans words and stood up. 

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long have my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay with the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" he said. 

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn argued. Borimir turned and faced Aragorn with disgust in his eyes. 

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" He nearly spat out. 

An elf stood up. "He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." he argued. 

Borimir looked at Aragorn with surprise etched on his face.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" 

The elf confirmed this and Aragorn told him to sit down in elvish. The elf reluctantly obeyed. Borirmir looked at Aragorn and an angry look replaced his surprised one and sat back down again in his chair. 

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He said softly yet angrily.

"This ring is the one thing that Sauron really wants. If it falls into the hands of darkness once more them we may not have a chance at winning this soon-to-be war. We must destroy it before Sauron claims it once more." said Elrond. 

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf said as he stared intently at the ring. 

"You only have one choice. The ring must be destroyed. But..." Elrond was cut off when Gimli, son of Glóin, hefted his axe and downwards at the ring. His axe immediately broke in two upon contact. "...it cannot be destroyed by any weapon that has been forged on Middle-Earth. I have heard that dragons fire can destroy this but alas, there are no more dragons left in the world and Smaug, as you have told me Gandalf, was killed by the men of the lake. We have no other choice but to throw it back into the fires of which it was forged. Into the fiery depths of Mount Doom then will Sauron be defeated." 

Then right them and there everyone, save Elrond, Frodo and Usagi, got up and started to argue about who would take the ring. 

Usagi stared at the ring. There was just something about it that drew her to it despite the fact that it had killed so many and the bloodshed and sins that were piled up on so thick that it could never be washed away. A faint whisper caught her ears. Usagi narrowed her eyes as they started to get louder with each passing second as the people in the council fought. 

__

'Ash nagz durbatulûk, ash nagz gimbatul, ash nagz thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.' 

These were the words that she heard. Usagi stared intently at the ring. She saw flames grow brighter and darker as the argument heated even more. Usagi turned her head to her right and saw that Frodo was applying pressure to his temple in hopes that he could get rid of the migraine that was hitting his head like hammers. Usagi put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the girl who was smiling at him with a peaceful look on her face. Frodo felt the pain in his head lessen at the tranquil sight. She gave him a reassuring nod and Frodo got out of his chair. 

"I will take the ring." He said softly. No one heard him as they people fought. 

"I will take!" Everyone stopped their debate and turned to look at the hobbit. 

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." Frodo said softly.

Gandalf had a look of sadness enter his eyes and sighed before he turned to the young hobbit. He had hoped that Frodo would not choose to do this but it seemed that Destiny decreed that he was to.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." 

Aragorn walked up to Frodo and kneeled down so that he was Frodo's height.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword!" 

Then Legolas walked up to then and held his bow out. 

"And you have my bow." He said.

"As you have my axe!" Gimli said as he held out his weapon out in front of him and meet with the elfs longbow. 

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Borimir said as he too, held his sword in front of him to meet with the others in a pledge. Though it seemed to Usagi that he was going with them more for the ring instead. 

Usagi smiled. _'You also have mine too, Frodo. I shall come with you on this journey for the stake of this world is in your hands like it was with mine. I will come with you even if it means defying oyaji-chans wishes and I shall do everything in my power to help you though my powers here are weaker.'_ Usagi said to no one out loud.

Sam looked out of his hiding spot from behind the bushes and ran up to Frodo who looked surprised to see him here along with Elrond. 

"Ere! If Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam said and he crossed his arms across his chest and looked like he was going to defy anyone who resented him.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. Very well." Elrond said. 

Merry and Pippin looked at Sam and then at each other as they saw Sam. They too, ran out from their hiding spots from behind the pillars that are behind the council and to Frodo and Sam. 

"Hey! We're coming too!" Pippin said. Elrond looked at the duo as if he was going to kill them. Well maybe not kill but he looked like it. 

""You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said and he imitated Sam. 

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." Pippin said. 

Merry raised an eyebrow at Pippin's statement. 

"Well that rules you out Pip." He said and Pippin just smiled and nodded before he comprehended what Merry said. 

Elrond looked at the group. 

"Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said. 

"Great. Now, where are we going?" Pippin asked the group. 

~*~*~

Author's Note- XD Ack! I stink when trying to put it my words when writing a great book like this. *puts her hand to her chin and starts to think* Hmmmm.... who should be with Usagi? While I think of that I will put any scenes that the mystery person has alone with Usagi as he for now. *goes off thinking again.* BTW, ....... REVIEW!!!!!!!!! *ahem* Gomen for my out burst. 


	5. WHAT?

Sina Maranweamin...? 

By: Tsuki no Tenshi

Chapter Four- WHAT!?!?!?

Usagi quickly packed all of her belongings and stuffed them into her sub-space pocket. Tomorrow was the day that the Fellowship was leaving to destroy the ring and she was NOT going to stay here and worry about the darkness. Usagi stopped when she came across her last item: a picture that was bordered in a beautiful silver frame. It was a Christmas picture of her and her senshi and they were all standing underneath a Christmas tree, smiling. Usagi and Mamoru were helping Chibi-Usa put up the angel on top of the tree; (much to her persistence) Hotaru was putting the tinsel on it, Haruka the lights, Michiru the garnets, Setsuna, Makoto, and Minako were putting the presents under it. Rei and Ami were holding a tray of hot chocolate and cookies for them all. 

"Minna, I miss you every passing moment that comes by. I just wish that you were here with me enjoying this peaceful place. Will you ever be reborn again? I know that Hota-chan is suppose to since she is my other half but when will she?"

Funny. Today was December 24 which also meant that it would be Christmas Eve back in her world and Christmas would be tomorrow. A single tear rolled down Usagi's cheek and it splashed onto the glass of the picture. Usagi wiped the tear off and packed it away before more memories could be remembered.

Usagi stared outside with a sad expression. She opened the door to the balcony and went out. Usagi closed her eyes when she felt the soft gentle wind blow past her and carry her shimmering hair as it went its way. Her eyes opened and they searched the night sky for the moon. She finally found the soft glowing ball of light and the moon glowed brighter and smiled down at the girl to greet her child.

"Mother, I wish that I knew what to do. The darkness is growing and is getting stronger with every passing second. Why do I have a feeling that it will be stronger than Chaos if he has the ring in his possession once more...?" Usagi whispered to the moon with a silent prayer in her words while hoping that her mother would hear her. Then Usagi laughed a bitter laugh.

"Is this my destiny mother? Is this why I am here, to save Middle Earth like I'm suppose to just because I'm Cosmos? Is this suppose to be my destiny mother, to live a lonely life and have everyone I care about just die!?" Usagi yelled out to the moon, tears stinging her eyes and said softly, " When all I want is to be free........."

The moon heard and if possible, it grew sad as its light dimmed a little. 

__

Drip!

Usagi looked at the small glowing light that was near her feet.

"Kore wa nani?" Usagi said to herself, slightly in awe. She bent down and picked up the small ball of light. Once it was in her hands the light dimmed down to show a crystal in a shape of a teardrop that hung on a silver chain. Usagi held it up in the moon's light and inside she saw a spectrum of rainbow colors swirling inside of it. Usagi's eyes widened and her mouth formed into a shape of an 'o'.

"Teardrop of the Moon." Usagi whispered in awe as she recalled the object in her mind. She remembered that the teardrop had special magical qualities to it but what were they? All she knew was it could heal and the rest she forgot. Usagi racked her mind for the rest but only came up with blank. A knock came on her door and Usagi put it around her neck and stuffed it under her dress. 

"Come in!" 

The door opened to reveal Arwen. 

"Celebme'a, what was it you wanted to talk to me about." 

Usagi sighed.

"Arwen-chan, I've been doing a lot of thinking and... I'm going on the journey with the Fellowship tomorrow."

"I understand. " Arwen paused. " Father, Elrohir and Elladan will not be very happy about this. They care for you as much as I do, Celebme'a and do not want you hurt." 

"I know but I just can't stay here and keep worrying about the darkness without doing something about it. It's just that I have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen to them but I don't know what and, and, and what if the don't succeed in destroying the One?" Usagi exasperated and she threw her arms up in the air at the last part. 

Arwen looked at the girl with smiling eyes and shook her head as she watched the girl rant and rave about her foreboding feeling. She walked over to Usagi and put a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to look up at the older women.

"First of all, you must calm down, Celebme'a." She instructed the girl. Usagi took a deep breath and did as the older women asked. 

"Now, I am willing to let you go on this journey and I shall not speak of this to father or our brothers. But if they ask of your whereabouts, I will not lie to them of where you went."

A large smile broke across Usagi's face and she hugged the older women, who nearly fell backwards from the unexpected move. As soon as she regained her balance Arwen hugged Usagi back. 

"Arigatou gonzai-, er, I mean thank you sooooooooo much Arwen-chan!" Usagi said ecstatically before she let go.

"You're welcome Celebme'a. Tomorrow's journey will be long and harsh and I have heard that the Fellowship will be leaving early in the morning. You will need much rest if you want to keep your energy up." 

Usagi groaned. 

"Why is it that you always seem to have everything early in the morning? I sometimes think that the elves are related to the Venusians. They _always_ have business first thing at the crack of dawn so then they could have the rest of the day for fun." 

"Sometimes it is best to get all that are unwanted done first so that you can have the rest for more joyous times." 

"I guess so... G' night Arwen-chan." Usagi said and gave out a big yawn. 

"Quel esta, Celebme'a. May your dreams be sweet." Arwen said softly and she turned on her heels and left the room. 

Usagi put on her nightgown and went to bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a long time until her eyes closed when the Greek god Morpheous covered all of Arda with his blanket, though he wasn't really here in this world. 

~*~*~

Usagi woke up when the morning sunrays gently danced across her face. She racked open one eye slightly and closed it again. After a few minutes passed Usagi slowly sat up in the bed stretched and yawned a great big yawn. She summoned a watch from her sub space pocket and looked at its face with sleepy eyes. Usagi did a double take.

__

'I'm laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!' She screamed in her head and she quickly took a bath and got dressed. She put on a loose black fighting pants, a light gray almost white tank top and black laced up ankle length boots. (Tsuki- I know that it's not what the people in Middle Earth wear but...it's my fic!) Usagi brushed her hair and put it in a tight braid so that it only went half past her thigh. She ran over to the door but stopped when her hand touched the handle. 

"I can't go out without a disguise. Someone is bound to see me. What am I going to do?" Usagi said and bit her lips. _'Geez, at times like these I wish that the Clow cards were real and I could just use the Illusion and the Silent cards to get me out of here.' _*she said sarcastically then snapped her fingers when an idea came to her head. She took out her Ginzuishou and willed herself to become invisible. 

Quietly Usagi snuck out of her room and made her way to the entrance without letting anybody know she was there at all. A short distance away Usagi saw the Fellowship walking away from the city as they traveled on Rivendell's road. Which was good enough for her since she didn't want them to find her coming with them. Once she was in the thick forest Usagi put her invisibility shield down and followed them without letting the group suspect a thing. 

For hours the Fellowship walked through the forest. Usagi trudged on with a bored look on her face as she sang every single travel songs she knew. 

__

'59 bottles of sake on the wall. 59 bottles of sake! Take one down, pass it around...Kami-sama!' I think I'm going to die of boredom! I wish that something exciting would happen. This is waaaaaaaaaaaay _too boring.' _Usagi thought. She stopped when a twig softly broke from underneath her foot. _'Uh...oppsies.' _Usagi closed her eyes and stood still, hoping that the Fellowship didn't hear the noise she made. Unfortunately one did and immediately he knocked his arrow into his bow and the other members gave a curious look at the elf.

"I have heard something coming from behind us." Legolas said and he searched the area with his keen elf senses for anything suspicious.

"I have heard nothing." Aragorn said. 

"I have heard nothing also. Perhaps you are just becoming paranoid." Gimli said brushing the elf off. 

"No, I have indeed heard the sound of a twig break. I have also had this feeling that someone has been following us ever since we have left Rivendell." Legolas said.

__

'Thanks a lot elf-boy.' Usagi thought angrily and sighed. _'Mind as well show myself or they might kill me or something.'_

A rustle from the nearby bushes caught the Fellowship's attention and immediately they drew their weapons and surrounded Frodo so that they would protect him. It was a tense moment for the Fellowship as they waited for the enemy to come out. Legolas shot his arrow into the bushes and a feminine yelp came out. Usagi came out with Legolas' arrow in her hand and an angry look on her face. Luckily Usagi was able to grab the arrow just in time before it struck her thanks to her senshi abilities. 

"Lady Celebme'a?" They all chorused.

"What was with the arrow! I could have been killed!" Usagi yelled at the men, especially Legolas. 

"I'm very sorry Lady Celebme'a, I didn't know that it was you. We thought that it was and enemy trying to get the ring." Legolas said sincerely.

"Well you're all forgiven except for you elf-boy. Why don't you check before you shoot that thing. And _please_ don't call me Lady, it makes me feel too old." Usagi said. 

Legolas raised and eyebrow at the name while the others snickered.

"La- I mean Celebme'a, may I ask why you are doing here?" Aragorn asked. 

"I'm coming with you that's what." 

"Are you sure? This is a very dangerous quest for a lady like yourself." Borimir said with a hint of annoyance.

"Dangerous? I really don't think so. I've faced a lot more things that could make the worst monsters in your nightmares seem like beautiful dreams, Borimir." Usagi said. 

"And what would that be I pray tell?" Legolas inquired with a little curiosity.

Usagi just bowed her head to the ground with a blank look in her eyes as the memories flooded into her mind.

"See, she probably hasn't seen of any such evil before. She probably has just seen something like a murder. I think that it would be best if was sent back to Rivendell." Borimir scoffed.

Usagi looked up at the man with fury in her eyes. She opened her mouth to retaliate but a wise voice cut her off.

"Let her come." Everyone's head turned to Gandalf, who was smoking his pipe as he looked at Usagi. 

"What!?" Borimir said in shock. Gimli, the hobbits and Legolas looked on the fight with interest in their eyes. Yup! Looks like Borimir was going to get it alright judging by the pissed off look on Celebme'a's face. 

"I agree with Gandalf. Besides, we are too far in travel to turn back and go to Rivendell now." Aragorn said. He knew that look on the old wizard's face. That he knew something that the rest didn't.

"Thank you Gandalf-san, Aragorn-san!" Usagi said and she went over to their two older men's sides.

Borimir looked at Gandalf and Aragorn with an incredulous look on his face.

"What!? Surely you don't mean that! Sending a girl such as she on this perilous journey!? Why that would be like... like sending weak soldiers into a battle with the strong!" Borimir sputtered out.

Usagi glared at the man before her. 

"Weak? WEAK!? I'll show you weak!" Usagi yelled and summoned a bow in her hands. 

Borimir looked at her unimpressed. 

"So what? You were able to summon a bow. Any magic user can do that trick."

Usagi's rage grew with each word he said to her.

She pointed the bow towards Borimir and drew the string back. Legolas, who looked upon Usagi with curious eyes, widened when he saw her draw back an empty bow. He being an expert bowman of many years knew of what would happen if an empty bow was drawn back. 

"Celebme'a, don't!" He cried out but Usagi didn't pay any attention to the elf as she was solely concentrating on getting back at the man. 

"Mars..." The instant Usagi said that word her bow flared up into a burning fire that could burn all others but feel cool in her hands. 

"...Flame..." An arrow made of pure fire was placed in where the arrow would have been had she knocked one in.

"...Sniper!" Usagi yelled out and the attack and unleashed the arrow towards Borimir. It flew towards the man and it caught his right pant leg on fire. Borimir yelped and he desperately tried to put the flame out. 

The rest of the Fellowship stared at her in awe. How did she summon an arrow of fire when there was nothing in it before? They looked at the bow in her hand that was still burning brightly, never scorching her beautiful skin as it did. The fire around the bow disappeared and it showed that the flames did not scorch it before Usagi had put it away.

Usagi stared at the man with hate in her eyes. How dare he and that elf bring up those memories that she had so tired to put past her during these months she had stayed on this place! For that she was going to hate the two for that and others if they wanted to know of her past. 

"If I were you Borimir, it would be wise if you would keep your mouth shut. I do not wish to speak of my past and what I have done. But I will tell you this, during my life I have seen many things and yes, they can put the monsters in your own nightmares to shame. True, I have seen murder and the deaths of many in the most cruelest ways that have not been known to any man. I have also seen many of the evils that roam about the universe in hopes of conquering it for themselves and I have fought each of the nightmares and defeated them. There are more... but I do not wish to talk about it." Usagi said sadly.

Everyone just stared at the girl before their eyes. 'What had she gone through?' was the one question that was on everyone's minds except for one. 

"Ahh... what's your favorite food?" Pippin asked, in hopes of lessening the tension that was lingering in the air. 

Usagi smiled. "EVERYTHING! I love food and I will eat anything! Especially cake! All except carrots. They're so plain and icky tasting." Usagi said and scrunched up her nose at the certain veggie. 

The Fellowship chuckled at her antiques except for Borimir who glowered at her.

"How old are you?" Frodo asked with curiosity. She confused him for she had an ageless wisdom like the elves at times.

Usagi turned her head toward the hobbit and looked at him with sharp eyes.

"That... is one of the things that I would rather not talk about." Usagi said. Frodo fidgeted from her eyes. She turned her head away from him and looked at the men with curious eyes. 

"Eh... shouldn't we be going now? I mean it seems like we're wasting precious time here and from what I know every second counts if we are going on this journey." Usagi said with seriousness in the last part.

"Of course let's hurry on." Aragorn said and he took lead of the group as they continued on the journey. 

Usagi walked behind him and to her right was Gandalf. On her left was the elf Legolas, whom she grew to dislike, who often seemed to disappear from her side and to the back to keep on guard for any enemies. Behind Usagi were the four hobbits and the Borimir who was glaring at her back in hopes that she would burn and muttering something about Usagi being a weak women and that she was a foolish girl. Not that his glare could do much anyway and Usagi decided to ignore his comments about her. 

~*~*~

__

Meanwhile...

Elrond looked at his daughter from the table before he had started on his lunch.

"Arwen, where is Usagi? She would've woken up by now had she missed breakfast."

"I have not seen her all this morning either. Where do you think she is?" Elrohir asked.

Arwen had an uncomfortable look in her eyes when they mentioned about the young girl. 

"She went with the Fellowship to destroy the One." 

Silence. *crickets chirping*

Silence.

Silence

More Silence. 

"WHAT!?" all three males yelled as they got out of their seats. 

"Why would she go on that journey? Does she not know that if the Dark Lord ever finds about her powers then he will just forget about the ring and go for her instead? All of Arda will be doomed then" Elladan said.

"We must inform all of the scouts at once father. We cannot risk her life in these dangerous times. We should also inform Lothlorien too if she comes their way." Elrohir said and he looked towards his father who said nothing.

Elrond sat back in his chair, put his elbows on the table and leaned on it while his hands were supporting his chin. 

"No." 

His two sons looked at him incredulously.

"What!?" they both said. Elrond sighed.

"I think that she had already planned on going with them before. Knowing her she probably knew of those facts and decided to go with them when she overheard of my conversation with Gandalf that the eye was set on this place to protect us." 

"Yes, but father--" Elrohir was cut off. 

"It will be best. Remember that she is a Lunarian and she has the power of the Cosmos. Therefore she is the most powerful being on Arda. It would be a great help to the Fellowship and in turn for her."

"How so father?" Arwen questioned.

"At the meeting yesterday, I have caught her staring at one of the members of Fellowship for quite awhile." Elrond said with a smile on his face.

The offspring's of Elrond all broke into a smile. Maybe it would be good for her and that she could finally find someone that would break her out of her sadness. 

~*~*~

Authors note- ........... This chapter wasn't what I expected it to be. I had something entirely different in mind. I guess that my imagination took over. Also, Borimir fans, I'm sorry if I made him seem like a big jerk. He kinda seemed like it to me in the movie but not so much in the book. But then again the movies always have a habit of twisting the plot and other stuff around, ne? And to Lego-chan! *hugs her Legolas plushie.* I love you no matter what. Yeah so now uh... REVIEW!!!

*I just couldn't resist putting a little bit of Card Captor Sakura in there. Those of you who know of this anime will know what I'm talking about.

****

Thanks to:

empress blade- I hope that your computer problem will be fixed. I just can't wait for the next chapter of your story! It's sooo good!

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness

bluejello- I love your name! it's so...so original!

the first person who checks your chaps- Imouto-chaaaan! I would like it if you didn't go through my stuff like you always do. 

Solange

Sailor Omega/ White Valkerie- I like the name you have right now but I also like the other too. Either one is fine to me. 

Selena

Celes


	6. I Just Want to Forget

Author's note- Don't go jumping into conclusions about the pairings yet people! I have a habit of surprising people sometimes so expect the unexpected! So keep hoping for the pairing you want! I also want to thank the people who took their time to e-mail me. I love getting mail! Oh yeah... I realized that I made some mistakes the first time I put this one up and I put chapter five instead of chapter four and I forgot to put the disclaimer up on the last chappie.... ¬_¬ I think them to be _real_ fun don't you?

Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY PLUSHIES AND OTHER STUFF OF MY FAVE CHARAS FROM MY FAVE ANIME, BOOK, VIDEOGAME, ETC.! 

*glares at laywers* There, I said it now go away you eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiilllll lawyers!

****

Thanks To:

ami

Ahknee/ kitteen

Lady Espelle

Sailor Omega/ White Valkerie

Celes- *hides in her gundanium bomb shelter then peeks out* I'm keeping my mouth shut about the pairing! Even if you try to beat the info out of me! Nyah!

Bluejello- 

Jen

kc 

lehilia

Jewel- Glad to know that you think this original! I was trying to go for that. ~_^

kalika55

sailorruss

GaurdianAngel

empress blade- You're welcome blade-chan! I'm really glad to help out with anything if you need it. Makes me feel like I'm special. 

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness

~*~*~

Chapter Five- I Just Want to Forget 

Usagi was sitting down on a log, her night watch partner ten feet away from her now that it was her shift. And to say that she was definitely NOT pleased with who she was paired up with and would rather stay a faraway distance from 'him'. Oh why did Gandalf have of pair her up with one of the few men in the Fellowship that she disliked? God forbid if he comes here! She would rather face Chaos again than 'him'. Maybe things would get better between them if he would just say he was sorry about it. Ah... but then again maybe not.

The sound of movement caught her ears and she glanced to her left with her eyes to see that he had got up and was moving towards her. Okay she did not need this right now. As if sensing her discomfort he sat down two foot away from her. An uncomfortable silence came over both them and not either one of them made a move to speak. Until he broke it.

"Lady Celebme'a--" 

"Like I said before it's just Celebme'a. No 'lady' in front it. Got it?" Usagi said and she glared at the man next to her. 

"Aye.... Celebme'a. I want to apologize for my words that I have spoke to you this morning." He said. 

Usagi looked at him with disbelief before she turned away. Whoa, talk about ironic! But... wasn't that what she wanted? For him to apologize to her? Well at least it was one down and two to go if she accepted it. And that's a big _'IF'_. Even if he was a stubborn, arrogant, cute, brave, loyal... she wondered what it would feel like to put her hand through his hair...? Usagi shook her head of the thought and stared up at the night sky that was filled with and endless sea of stars. What was she insane? She hated him! Usagi looked at him again when she felt his stare upon her and saw that he had a questioning gaze on his face. 

"Yes?" Usagi said impatiently. 

"Will you accept my apology?" he said. 

"Depends." She answered and turned back at the stars. 

He frowned. Why was she not taking his apology?

"May I ask why?" 

"Because you and another have made me remember a past that I wish to forget! One that I have been _trying_ to forget during my stay in Rivendell. And you think that coming here and apologizing is going to stop my hate for you? Well it's not! All you did is just make me hate you even more! Now goodnight." Usagi got up from the log and the man and turned to the camp. She got under her own blankets and cried silently, not caring if she broke her promise as she remembered her friends and lover once more.

The man just looked at Usagi until her form faded away into the darkness. With a shake of his head he looked forward.

"Aye me." He sighed out.

~*~*~

Everybody was fully awake, well except for Usagi but she perked up once she smelled the delectable smells of breakfast that was cooking on Sam's frying pan. She was immediately up and ready and quickly sat by Gandalf and he handed her a plate, which she gladly took and put a pile of food on them before stuffing them into her mouth. All the men, except for the hobbits, who were also stuffing food into their mouths and Gandalf who was used to seeing her eat like this, stared at the petite girl.

Usagi sensing their stares and swallowed the piece of her bacon before she looked at them with an embarrassed look. 

"I didn't eat anything all day yesterday." she mumbled out loud and blushed. Kami-sama, she just made a fool of herself in front of the people. Four grown men to be exact. Usagi almost felt like crawling into a hole and just whither away into nothing there from being so embarrassed. 

They stayed silent before Gimli let out a hearty chuckle.

"Let the lass enjoy her food. Anybody would be hungry if they hadn't eaten for a whole day. I know I would." the dwarf lord said and presumed back to his food along with everyone else.

After breakfast the Fellowship rested for a while before they packed their belongings. While they were doing so, Usagi quietly slipped away from the group. No one except Gandalf noticed her disappearance. The old wizard followed Usagi and found her sitting near a small pond fingering something in her hands. 

"Celebme'a." he called out, startling the girl and she frantically put whatever she had back in her pocket. 

"Good morning Gandalf-san." Usagi said cheerfully. 

Gandalf walked over to the girl and sat down beside her. 

"A fine morning it is to you too and you may just call me Gandalf. What was the thing that you were holding a moment ago?" 

"N-nothing. It was nothing Gandalf, just an old heirloom of mine." Usagi stammered. 

"I see." Gandalf said and took out his pipe and put some weed in there before he lit it. He put the pipe to his mouth and started blowing smoke rings. 

Silence crept between them and Usagi closed her eyes as she listened to the sweet sounds of nature. Back in her world Usagi there were hardly any stars that lit up the night sky or listen to the melodic sounds the forest gave off. No, instead there would be the sounds of the 'vroom' that came from the cars, the busy sounds of the bustling people that are out in the streets of Tokyo, and clouds in the dark of night. If she wanted that peace that she felt now she would have to drive to the countryside, one that was not tainted by the pollution and other corruption in her world. Already Usagi loved this place and it intricate people and she never wanted to leave this world, ever. 

"Gandalf." 

Gandalf looked at the girl with inquisitive eyes.

"Yes, Celebme'a." 

Usagi hesitated. "Why... why did you let me go on this journey with you when the others except Aragorn disagreed?"

"I have my reasons, Celebme'a." he said and blew a smoke ring from his mouth.

"Oh...... was it, was it because oyaji- I mean Elrond told you about me? About who I was and still am?" her eyes downcast with sadness. 

Gandalf puffed the smoke from his mouth before answering the girl. 

"Yes, though very little." 

"When and what did he tell you?" Usagi asked, almost dreading the answer. 

"Before we had departed and he told me that you were a Lunarian and the most powerful being here." 

Usagi let out a small sigh of relief. 

"He did not tell you about my past did he?" 

"No, only that you had a very hard life. I do not wish to find out for I know that you wish to forget it so I will not pressure you about it." 

Usagi looked at Gandalf and smiled. "Thank you Gandalf." 

Gandalf nodded before he spoke up again.

"Just curious Celebme'a. Elrond said that you were a very powerful being and knowing Lunarians I know that they are also. But why couldn't you just destroy the ring yourself? Surely one as powerful as you can."

Usagi sighed.

"I do not know how you and others know of Lunarians but if I could, I would take the ring and destroy it myself but Destiny and Fate have already decreed that Frodo was to Destroy the ring. Not only that but..."

"But...?" 

"The rules here in this world and my world are so very different from each other Gandalf, including the rules that are applied to other worlds are not always the same. The magic here and everything else is just different. Just like there are many planets in mine while here it is just Arda. It's just not the same. That's why Borimir didn't burn to death when I launched the arrow at him. If he had been in my world he would but I could have just controlled the element so that it didn't. 

You see, in my world and probably some others, the magic used there were elemental, not something of our will and appearance. We were born with this magic depending on what type of element the planet gave off, that way the people of the planet became one with it. We would train with that element and soon we were able to manipulate it to our benefit. Not only that but some of the stronger were also able to do things like open portals or stop time and other such things you deem impossible here.

But not many had magic coursing through their veins. Those that didn't would train to be strong physically or just lead peaceful or corrupted lives."

"Interesting... So magic there is much stronger than here. Do you still retain your magic?" Gandalf said and he slowly puffed on his pipe.

"I guess that you can say that. And yes I do still retain some of my magic. It's just enough to help you when we fight any evil like Orcs and possibly the Ringwraiths but not enough to destroy Sauron or the ring."

After awhile the sound of light footsteps sounded behind them and the two turned to see who it was. They found it none other than the elf Legolas. Usagi's face turned to one of disdain.

"Aragorn says that we must be on our way if we want to make it to the Redhorn Gates before nightfall." he said.

"Thank you Legolas, we will be there shortly." 

Legolas nodded and left to the others. 

Gandalf looked at Usagi and saw her glaring at the back of the retreating elf. 

"Why do you hate him, Frodo and Borimir so? I can understand you disliking the Man from Gondor for his harsh words." Gandalf said.

"I do not hate Frodo so for he was merely curious when he asked me that question. I only dislike him. But for Legolas and Borimir... they wanted to know of my past. A past I want to forget. That's why, and if anybody also wishes to know then I will hate them forever. But even though I hate them I am willing to work with them."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" 

"I know Gandalf but I just want to lead a happy life where my past does not have to affect my life or cause me pain anymore. But maybe someday I will forgive them." Usagi said sadly and she and the wizard both walked towards the camp where everyone was waiting for them.

"How long will it take us to get to Mordor?" Aragorn asked. 

"We must hold this course West of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, and from there our road turns east from Mordor." Gandalf said and once more the Fellowship was on the dangerous road again.

~*~*~

Author's Note- Tsuki- zzz.......zzz......zzz......zzz......zzz.........foood.....*snores* zzz.......zzz........zzz.... *snorts* ....O_O I'm awake! I'm awake!!

I don't think this my best chapter.... I wish I could do better though...I have a lot of self-confidence about my fics, ne? Don't worry the mystery guy will be revealed, just not soon. Also, I will updating slower than usual. Seems like my teachers like giving projects that are worth nearly 10-15% of our grades. *grumbles something about teachers being evil.* But I WILL try to update whenever I can. *turns chibi and shakes fist* Evil projects are not going to stand in my way of completing this! One more thing, I seriously need at beta reader. Would anyone be kind enough to be one for me? Until then ja ne and don't forget to review and tell me how I did! 


End file.
